1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a foam rod which has a string therein, so that said foam rod has a better toughness and tensile strength and will not easily snap or break off as happened in the previous method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is to be understood that the prior art method uses the same die as in the present invention. It has been found that the elongated foam rods (1,2) produced according to the prior art method are easily susceptible to cracks and snaps so that such elongated foam rods are not suitable for making slippers as shown in FIG. 1(A), which are often come under sprains and pulls and are only suitable for making bags as shown in FIG. 1(B). Thus there is a limited range of usage to the elongated foam rod of the prior art method.